Siegfried Schtauffen
Siegfried is the rival character in the Control Sequence Saga and a member of the NOS holding the rank of Brigadier. And is also very anti-social and prefers solitude to company of others. Though he dislikes being given orders, he however does respect the chain of command and follows the Marshal's orders without a second thought. Information Character Information Siegfried is the Son of Albrecht Schtauffen one of the many warriors to have fought in the Third War under the NOS’s name. His father was next to the original Marshal of the NOS, and even after his leave did Albrecht stay behind. Siegfried was a man who was left with the LSZ in hopes that he’d be taken well care of after his mother fell ill and his father fell in the war. To their dismay by the time Siegfried was given to the LSZ the group had already fallen down the drain in terms of morality. Siegfried roamed often, and after an accident near a site of research and development while the one who was responsible for him failed to realize he’d snuck out of sight. Siegfried fell into the cauldron awakening a matter of which not many knew about his father, and giving him something of a power with Azure itself dying his hair a permanent blue. It was shortly after that he was taken in by a member of a group outside of the government’s jurisdiction and given a new place to call home. Base Back Story When Imyo decided to take Siegfried in the cat beastkin took him away from both of the Government’s eyes and gave him a home with a younger Nex, who also recently recovered from a difficult time. At first the fact Nex contained Azure terrified him, though eventually due to having nowhere else to go the two became somewhat of friends, Siegfried tending to follow Nex-- despite his protests. Siegfried wouldn’t come to know he had potential with the Azure until he and Nex left on their own after Imyo claimed he had a matter he needed to tend to. Bored Nex left and Siegfried ended up following him against Nex’s wishes for him to stay back at home. They ended up finding the remnants of cauldrons and a strange cryogenic container which contained a being that consumed the seithr in the area to function. The two were then confined to the house for quite some time, much to their annoyance. It was during that time that Siegfried ended up messing around with Nex’s locket, a matter of which he responded to aggressively. And Siegfried never quite got over how violent Nex became over the locket, and couldn’t understand what was so important about it. However he never messed with it again in fear that he’d “kill” him over it. Later on Nex ended up having to leave without warning when the government caught onto where they were. Imyo quickly explains to Siegfried that because of the fact Nex was someone the world “waited for” and because he had so much to do in this world, he couldn’t risk his capture, and he couldn’t protect him from what was to come. Leaving was really his only option, as if he didn’t, it’d cause both him and Siegfried to be captured. Imyo immediately set out to take Siegfried away because the government was approaching, spending the last few days telling Siegfried more of what he should know concerning matters, and told him how important it was to make sure that he chose his own road. However, the two however were unfortunately ambushed. Siegfried was away from the event, though he did see it he doesn’t talk about it much with anyone. Later after Imyo perished in said events, Siegfried was left with very few options but to turn to the NOS. Joining the NOS With no other options, Nex gone for all he knew, he decided to enter into the NOS with every intention of destroying them originally. Believing himself to be clever, he approached one of the Higher ups, and informed them that he was the son of Albrecht Schtauffen and contained power over the Azure giving them an offer they couldn’t refuse and offering himself as a soldier in their ranks. Siegfried was welcomed into their ranks with open arms, though Siegfried wished to know more of his father as he was a member in the NOS in the past. He quickly ascended through the ranks because of his prowess, stopping at the rank of Brigadier General. With still no info on his father to be found, Siegfried was being melded into a warrior for the NOS. Having not heard about anything from Nex in the few years he’d been there he soon saw that he resurfaced and became the second one in history to obtain the criminal ranking of SS, who was desired by every single governmental establishment known, Nex’s appearance causing wars widespread in efforts to catch him. It was also said to him that Nex’s goal was now to destroy the world itself. He was regarded as their primary target, and Siegfried stared at the report wondering how Nex would react to seeing him in the government they once were told to regard as the “enemy”, but Siegfried also took note that Nex had turned his back on the world with these actions. Which, Siegfried soon did as well believing from Nex’s actions that he could again trust no one in this world and abandoned his desire to change anything as he felt now that Nex had completely left him behind and everything they once believed. Angered by the thoughts and the pain, he burnt the report with his azure flames and left returning to his duties as a member of the NOS determined to excel in everything and get his answers no matter the cost. Siegfried’s later actions in the NOS that he kept to himself that he’d continued doing up until the current time becoming extremely bitter over the course of events and losing his desire to change anything. Plot Information Control Sequence, S1 In the second episode Siegfried was requested by the Marshall to be Reiga's battle partner. Taking place in the highly advanced Torifune Battle Observatory, to test the strength of their prestigious, "Azure Prodigy". Following a heavy battle Siegfried's victory is apparent, and as he readies to deliver the final, Reiga taps into his hidden potential and delivers a decisive blow. Thus ending their duel and with Reiga emerging victorious. In the third episode we catch a glimpse at Siegfried's fiery and anti-social temperament, Following his defeat to Reiga, Siegfried is given orders by Lukain to deal with Nex, and alongside Reiga is dispatched to the 13th Hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi. After being dispatched in the previous episode, The 4th Control Sequence episode picks up after his departure from Torifune. Aboard the airship, Siegfried "converses" with Reiga and Akari. Getting a brief insight on how he views people, never the less he brushes both of them aside. Following an awkward silence he opened his mission statement. Detailing the exact course of actions that he should follow in Kagutsuchi. We learn more about Siegfried's view on following orders as well, and why he does what he does without a second thought. After their arrival at Kagutsuchi, Siegfried left on his own to find the General for his debriefing and further information on his target. After splitting up from Reiga and Akari Episode 7 follows his exploration of Kagutsuchi by himself Siegfried while exploring the city he encounters General Akuhei. The two exchange brief words with each other, both of them showing their contempt for each other was apparent through their voices. Never the less Siegfried still knew Akuhei had him beat and rank, and held his tongue as Akuhei told him about an "offer" from the Marshall himself, but nothing more is said of it. Back to their main reason for their meeting we find out the name of his target is, "Komyo Amatera" a member in the rebel faction LSZ, who is wanted alive for unknown reasons. With his objective confirmed, Siegfried sets out leaving the area in search of Komyo. In Episode 8 we find Siegfried taking a brief respite from his search of Komyo. Drinking his trademark cup of coffee after a lengthy search in the upper levels. Upon hearing his name being called Siegfried looks up from his thoughts to find someone he'd never expect to see... Despite his mission being to capture him, he never expected to see Nex this soon or this quickly after his arrival. Nex exchanges greetings with Siegfried, but he refused to accept it as he still had a mission to finish. They continued to trade words, but the situation quickly changed when Siegfried had mentioned he'd joined the NOS. They were once friends long ago, but if any of that mattered it quickly was thrown out of the window. The two quickly exchanged swords Siegfried wanting to prove himself, and Nex wanting to knock some sense into Siegfried and try and get him to leave the NOS. As the fight continued Siegfried's anger and resentment towards Nex began to show, further infuriating Nex, unable to take it anymore Nex sheathed his sword walking away in anger and disappointment as well as disgust. Siegfried still angry of not being accepted by Nex, quickly turned his anger on a building they had partially destroyed during their fight, completely obliterating the remaining structure showing a hint of his full power. At the start of Episode 11 we find Siegfried still upset from his less than ideal meeting with Nex. Its during this that we find out a bit about Siegfried and understand his struggle. After having been denied by Nex, who turned cold shoulder to their fight. We find out that all Siegfried desires is acknowledgement and trust from Nex, who refused to accept his reasons for joining the NOS, instead of accepting his reasoning he still decided to treat him like the same little kid he was before. After a brief session lamenting and strengthening his resolve, his train of thought is interrupted by Komyo. At first he mistook her for being a normal civilian simply trying to butt into his business, after shrugging her attempt at talking off, Komyo unknowingly revealed that herself to Siegfried. Who immediately recognized her as his target. After a short fight between the two Siegfried emerged victorious, taunting the girl on her weakness in battle. But before he could detain her Siegfried was interrupted by the arrival of a mysterious man and Sylar. This interruption allowed Komyo to escape, without a lead on her Siegfried turned his attention to chasing down and following Sylar. Episode 13 picks up with Siegfried chasing after Sylar, but in the midst of the chase he is interrupted by Akuhei. Tension rises inside of Siegfried as he reports to Akuhei on Sylar's appearance and his chase, but Siegfried seeing his chance at answers about Nex slipping away. After finishing his report Akuhei, chides Siegfried on his failure to capture Komyo, but he shifts the blame onto Reiga who had a mission to capture and detain Sylar. Akuhei who was slightly amused with the idea albeit annoyed about Siegfried's failure. He then asks for permission on resuming his chase of Sylar, with minor reluctance Akuhei allows him to resume his chase. After catching up with Sylar, episode 15 shows Siegfried pressing the white demon for answers about Nex. After explaining his connection to Nex to Sylar he agrees to tell him what knows about Nex, but only if he can pass a trial and show his worth and skills. After a lengthy bout with Siegfried not being able to land a single blow against Sylar who was just about to give up, let his overconfidence get the better of him, Siegfried who manages to surprise him and then launching him mid-air. Sylar then tries to launch an attack from the air towards his grounded foe, but this turns out to be his undoing. Siegfried unleashes the most powerful attack in his arsenal, Azure's Inferno Destruction with completely manages to catch Sylar off guard netting himself the victory. After their discussion about Nex the episode ends with Siegfried rushing off after an attacking force begins its assualt on Kagutsuchi, disabling the barrier and causing the NOS forces inside of the city to spring into action. Siegfried having just arrived at Kagusutchi, Upper level Entering Area 5 is greeted by the sight of the failing barrier, and a bloodied scene and a sense of heavy tension. After further exploration, he is greeted by a mysterious hooded-figure. The two discuss various topics, eventually leading to a small amount of information about his father, as well as the "truth". With a bit of information about the truth and his father, the Brigadier proceeded to make his way to the central area. In the continuation of the previous episode Siegfried is found exploring the structures of the Central Area, in doing so he finds two people immediately irritate him to no degree. The Lieutenant Reiga and the Delta Four AIP Akari. Reiga is quick to question him for why he is in the area, Siegfried simply says that he is looking for someone, but is quickly told the force responsible for the disturbance in the area wasn't Nex. Siegfried quickly learns that the person responsible is Zaezel, a name of which is foreign to him, but he brushes it aside when Reiga let's it slip he had been in contact with Nex, instead of trying to capturing him he instead the two exchanged words. Disappointed, but focused Siegfried recalls meeting a being similar to Zaezel when he was younger, realizing the danger was far more apparent than the Lieutenant knew, Reiga being the inexperienced one of the two told the Brigadier it was his job instead to handle the situation. The news of this was a joke to the Azure haired man who immediately waved him off, pointing out his lack of confidence in Reiga's abilities and skills. Reiga's curiosity getting the better of him, he trailed on grounds they were best left Untrodded, immediately provoking Siegfried's limitless ire. After a brief exchange of fiery words at both Reiga and Akari, Reiga immediately moves to defend Akari out of anger at Siegfried, but it was a foolish action that only ended in failure. He then told the Lieutenant the harsh realities of the world they lived in, heroes weren't heroes simply because they wanted to be or were their actions heroic. Instead they were named heroes due to their abilities to subdue threats to the NOS government, as well as the false truth which each being under the NOS accepts without question. Shortly afterwards Zaezel makes his appearance, explaining that he was there looking for Nex, as well as the shared consciousness of "Remnants of Sin", explaining that he knew Siegfried from his childhood as Nex, but through the eyes of his fallen brethren. The episode ends with Reiga preparing to fight Zaezel, but Siegfried refusing to draw his blade or raise a hand to attack him, due to Reiga's foolish actions earlier. Appearance Siegfried is a man of average height with a fair complexion, a lean build and has a toned body that doesn't show off too much muscle. He has dark blue eyes with short medium length spiky azure blue hair, but not enough to cover his eyes. He wears a long black headband and a long red flowing cape. With an elegant blue shirt with yellow lines that flow along the center, and line along the collar. He wears a simple brown belt around the shirt with a piece of red cloth tied to the side, with another belt only green colored beneath it. He wears a pair of brown pants designed for freedom of movement in combat, as well as a pair of dark grey steel toed knee high boots that are light brown underneath. Personality Siegfried is somewhat cocky and arrogant, never stopping to worry about others and prefers working alone. He will put up with others so long as they don't get on his nerves. He is very calm and cool in battle never letting his anger get in the way. Due to this he is an excellent fighter, but lacks skills in dealing with others. He can be pretty calm and collected in battle almost always thinking things through. But he is easily prone to bouts of anger during a battle. (Ex: when fighting Nex he easily lost control and relied on his anger.) He hates it when he is used or is told that he is kid this absolutely infuriates him to no end. When his anger reaches its peak he generally loses sight of friend or foe and can easily be compelled to attack anyone without a second thought unless he chooses not to. Also despising being used by others for their own personal gain, but he can easily lose sight of his own way due to his beliefs in what it is he is fighting for and will try his best to remain undeterred. Yet even with all of this all he wants is simply to be recognized for his own skills in battle and his own choices. Thus this is what really puts him at odds with Nex who doesn't trust his motives for joining the NOS. Siegfried also has an iron resolve, when he steels his resolve and sets his sights on something then he'll no longer hesitate or go back on his words. Due to this he can easily lead himself down a path of ruin. Though he had always put himself in front of others, Siegfried at a later point in the first verse seemingly stopped caring entirely about others to the point he believed he could be stronger and treat anyone how he pleased regardless of who they were. His arrogance becomes a predominant part of his character which serves to further annoy and agitate much of the cast. Navigation Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:A-tier Character Category:Playable Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:Control Sequence Character